


The mashed adventures of Jack Bean

by iwishiwasLornaDane



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency - Fandom, Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, percy jackson - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwishiwasLornaDane/pseuds/iwishiwasLornaDane
Summary: Things Jack knew for sure at the beginning of the day:1) At 16, he was the youngest Junior at MIT in his year2) He was going to be an astronaut one day3) There is a difference between fact and fiction. A line between fantasy and realityThings Jack knew at the end of the day:1) Everything had changed





	1. The Second Song pt 1

Things Jack knew for sure at the beginning of the day:  
1) At 16, he was the youngest Junior at MIT in his year  
2) He was going to be an astronaut one day  
3) There is a difference between fact and fiction. A line between fantasy and reality

Things Jack knew at the end of the day:  
1) Everything had changed

\-------  
Second of September, 1945: Harmony Williams

It began as any good birthday should. I woke up to my Aunt Amy and Uncle Rory singing happy birthday. A pile of presents were at the foot of my bed and they had laid out my favourite breakfast, pancakes with cream and chocolate.   
As I ate my breakfast, I looked at my aunt and uncle and noticed how old they were looking. Amy's red hair had faded and the lines on her forehead were more defined. Uncle Rory was looking equally ragged. And as we went down stairs, i noticed his limp was playing up again.   
Their spirits, however, were up. Aunt Amy took my shopping for a new outfit and Rory even payed for a lunch out. When we arrived back at our building for dinner, Rory slipped off to the dining hall while Amy and I went up to change. When we can back down, Rory was sitting with a woman who seemed very familiar.  
She was wearing in a blue grey dress which looked brand new. It hugged her figure in a way Amy's clothes had never really. Her wild curls were safely secured on the top of her head. Sitting in front of her was a small wrapped package.  
We sat down and she smiled at me.  
"Harmony," she breathed, "I've been waiting so long to meet you."  
I narrowed my eyes, and she laughed, "Penny in the air."  
Rory and Amy smiled as if this was some kind of running joke.  
"Hello mother," I replied.  
"Penny drops" she replied, "I'm sorry it's been so long, sweetie, it's just awfully hard to get into New York for the last few years."  
"Because of the war?" I said, "the war finished two years ago."  
She nodded stiffly, "Yes, the war."  
Rory coughed, "River, your... Gift"  
"Ahh yes," River said. She pushed the package to me and smiled. "Consider this.... Thirteen year of presents in one. Well, three."  
I carefully unwrapped the parcel. It was a strange silver bracelet and a blue bound book. I opened the book to reveal a page of lines, circles and swirls.  
"Now darling," River began, "This is a vortex manipulater. Very hard to come by, very useful. The book is a diary, I have on just like it."  
"River," Amy hissed, "You gave her a vortex manipulater?"  
"Oh hush dear," she laughed, "A girl her age should be able to handle it. And the notes in a very special language. Only a few people can even read it. Well, three. But I'm going to teach you."   
Rory stared at her, "your staying?"   
She shook her head, "can't stay long, I have an appointment at a library, but I need to do this first."  
I examined the note. It didn't look at all like English or French or any other language I knew. It didn't look like it was words at all, but I enjoyed learning. I had a knack for being able to understand any thing I heard. I could barely write but reading, speaking and listening were easy for me.   
"Now mummy, shall we go up?" River asked.  
Amy choked on her drink, Rory coughed and my head snapped up to look at her.  
She stood and we followed.   
"Um, is no one going to explain that?" I asked as we stepped into the lift.   
"Um, no." Amy replied.  
"Yes," River said at the same time.   
"Let's wait 'til we get inside," Rory compromised.  
We arrived at the apartment and sat down around the kitchen table. Rory shuffled into the kitchen to get tea. I stared at Amy and River. River smiled at Amy. Amy looked rather flustered.  
"Well, Rory and I grew up in a different time," Amy began. Both River and I looked at her in confusion.  
"She doesn't know anything?" River asked.  
"She knows some things," I said.  
"Do you know the doctor?" She asked.  
"No?"  
"Shut up River, I had a plan." Amy snapped. "Rory and I, and actually River too in a way, grew up in a different time. I don't mean before the war time but after the war time. In the future."  
I stared at her in confusion.  
"When I was younger, there was a crack in my wall." She said, closing her eyes, "and from the cracks, I could hear voices. It scared me so I asked for someone to fix my wall. And someone came. He was called the doctor, and he traveled through time in a magic blue box. He fixed my wall then disappeared."  
"Then we grew up and he just became Amy's imaginary friend," Rory smirked, handing out tea and sitting down.  
"But he wasn't imaginary, was he?" Amy smiled. "He came back when we were older and we ran away together. At first it was just me and him, but Rory soon came along too. And we met River several times. And lost her too."  
"I died." Rory nodded, sombrely, "Several times in fact."  
"Any way, the doctor was not a man at all. He was an alien, a time lord from the planet Gallifrey. He protected the world. And we helped him. But our time came. There are monsters you see. The city is full of them. Because, River, there is a reason Harmony doesn't know all this. One of the monsters are called Angels. They eat energy and the more time travel the more they can sense you. We wanted to keep you from them. Rory and I, we were sent back in time by the Angels. To 1933. We ripped a hole in time but we didn't kill all the angels and we were sent back here. Because of what we did, time travel became close to impossible. Time passed an we created a life here. And then, in 1934, River returned. We didn't see her, of course, but we came home to find you, wrapped in your blue blanket. You know of course how we found you and raised you."  
"So river, my mother, was your friend?" I asked.  
"Well, that's what we thought. But after a lot of time and some very distressing events, we discovered that she was actually our daughter."  
I spat out my drink and river laughed.   
"And my father?" I asked although I already suspected the answer.  
"The doctor." River said.   
"So I'm an alien then?" I muttered.  
"Well..... Yes." River sighed, "I am too, well, a little. It's all to do with the time stream, very confusing."  
"Wait, you named your daughter River?" I asked, suddenly realising how weird the name was.  
"No," Rory said, "we actually called her Melody."  
"After my best friend, Mels," Amy added.  
"Who was actually just me!" River finished.  
"I... What?"  
"Yeah," Rory agreed. "Basically, time lords can regenerate and when they do, their appearance changes and they become a different person. We grew up with Mels and on one of our adventures with the doctor Mels got shot. And then she regenerated into this form. Which was really weird. For everyone."  
"Fun times, though, you got to put Hitler in the cupboard, remember." Amy said, patting his arm. Rory chuckled.   
I held up my hands, "I'm going to go to bed now because I officially have no idea what's going on anymore." The three adults laughed and I left the room. I opened up the blue diary and wrote down the events of my birthday, then lay down to sleep.

\----------

Twenty Sixth of December, 2016: Jack Bean  
I stared at the screen of my phone. 2:15am. I had just under three hours left to sleep before my day really begun and I was far from ready. I was back home for the first time in ages and it was far more boring then I had remember. Ever since I had actually gotten into MIT, coming home to Australia was difficult and expensive. I had school and homework. Summer break in America was far more interesting then Oz. none of my old friends were free as it was Christmas holidays. My parents farm was boring and I had no access to the things I had at school. And I couldn't sleep.   
It was then that a faint hiss caught my attention. I looked out the window and say a faint glow in the distance, like a fire. I pulled a hoodie over my t shirt and pulled on some tracksuits. I snuck outside and the hissing sound grew. I followed it and I approached the light source the hissing diminished. It wasn't a fire, I could see that. It seemed to be a ball of silvery green liquid. It was like nothing is ever seen before. Like an idiot, I reached out and touched it. My fingers sunk into it. It was cold so I pulled them out and the silver green liquid traveled up my arm. I regretted everything in that moment. The liquid covered my entire body and I passed out in the cold. 

I woke up in my bedroom. At least, it looked like my bedroom. Everything was there, from my computer to the stop sign my friends and I had found in a creek a couple of years ago to the old Doctor Who and Sherlock posters on my wall. But somehow it wasn't my room. I couldn't here anything from out side the door. There should have been the tick of the grandfather clock in the hall, the sound of people. My clock read 6am now, so my mum should have been up, making breakfast. My sisters should have been getting ready for school, the dogs should have been barking in the yard. I stood and reached for the doorknob and hesitated. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath then opened the door. It opened to reveal a hallway. The walls were white, with doors on either side of me. The floor was metal. It looked familiar and it occurred to me how it looked like the TARDIS.   
"Oh dear god," I thought. "This is either the strangest lucid dream I've ever had, or the best thing that's ever happened to me." I tried the door on my right. The door was locked, as was the next and the next. All the doors were different. Mine had the same white paint as my door at home, but the one immediately on my right was bright pink. The one next to it was blue at the top, but faded to green. Across from my door, three plain black doors. Another door was deep purple. The final door was also black, but patterns of stars were scattered across it. All up there were eight doors, four on each side of the wall.  
I was trying to decide which way to go when I heard something to my left. It was the sound of a door opening around the corner and voices.   
"- damaged, unfortunately, as we explained yesterday, it's difficult to get into New York like this." A woman with a British accent was saying  
"It's... Bigger on the inside." A much younger voice, an American this time, replied, "How am I going to fix it?"  
I heard a sigh, then the woman spoke again, "Well, she'll help you. A TARDIS can create almost anything."  
I stepped into what I recognised to be the control room, "Like a portal to an alternate universe maybe?" Standing before me was River Song. She was pointing a gun at my face. I let out a very unmanly noise.   
"Who are you and how did you get in here?" she demanded.  
"Idon'tknowIwasathomeandtherewasthisthingandthenIwokeuphereIswearpleasedon'tshootme" I squealed. I was really doing this all wrong but I swear to god I was also shitting my self.   
"Cool," the younger girl laughed. She looked about twelve, with red curls and freckles. "Where are you from? You know how to fix this thing?"  
"So... Um.... Professor Song.... Can you please stop pointing the gun at me?" This was clearly a bad move as she just stepped closer to me.  
"How do you know my name?" She snarled.  
"Agh, it's on a show" I screamed.  
She lowered her gun in confusion. "A show? Like... TV?"  
"What's TV?" The girl asked. "And what's your name?"  
"I'm Jack," I said, "when are we?"  
River actually looked a little impressed, "Third of September, 1947. New York."  
"New York?" I repeated, "But isn't it hard to get here. I mean, the Angels..."  
"How do you know about that?" The girl asked, "they didn't even tell me until yesterday."  
River raised an eyebrow, "It is odd that you know about the Angels. I suppose you saw it on this show though."  
"Uhh, your not going to kill me then?" I asked.  
She smiled, "well I'm not saying that, am I sweetie. But I believe you. I think the TARDIS brought you here to take care of Harmony."  
"Your called Harmony?" I asked the girl. She nodded and I looked back at River, "So, like, she's also River Song?"  
River nodded.   
"How old are you?" I asked.  
"Thirteen." Harmony replied, but I shook my head.  
"Not you, River. Where are you? Is the diary.... Is the diary filled yet?"  
She looked sad, "Yes. I'm afraid. I presume you know what happens now?"  
I smile, "you meet the doctor. And he saves you." I reply. "I can't tell you anymore. When he died, you said Amy and Rory couldn't tell him what happens so I... I can tell you anything else."  
"The doctor died?" Harmony asked.  
"Ahh, yeah but also no. Timelines were made, history collapsed, other nonsense." River said. "Here are the rules Jack, no telling any one how the future works. It was Harmony's birthday yesterday. I had to do a hell of a lot to get this TARDIS, but she deserved one. Do you know anything about how to fix a TARDIS?"  
"Not really I replied, running a hand over the controls, "but I was studying at the best engineer school in the world so... I'll work it out."  
"Fix the TARDIS. Find the doctor. Tell him I'm waiting. And find a way to get home. Also protect Harmony. Any questions?"  
"How was Darillium?"   
"Beautiful," she smiled, "but sadly I'm out of time. Happy birthday Harmony."  
She kissed Harmony on the forehead and disappeared out the door.   
"Bye?" Harmony said. She turned to me, "she turned up yesterday, then leaves today. My life is weird."  
"Harmony, I'm from the future, you get that right? Want to have a life off? Really?"  
She laughed, "Fix my TARDIS, future man."


	2. The Second Song pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony and Jack go in search of the Doctor. Also Cluedo with a girl in pink

Tenth of September, September: Harmony Williams  
"Jack."  
"Jack"  
"Jack"  
"JACK"  
As usual, he doesn't reply. I keep knocking on his door. We can't open the other doors, only our own. Mine is covered in stars. Jacks says his door is the same one as his old room. My room is like my room in New York, but the closet holds so many different clothes. Jack says they're so we can blend into different time periods.  
I wander into the kitchen and get hot chocolate for me and coffee for Jack. When I get back to his room, I let the sent of coffee drift into his room.  
Almost instantly, he appears.  
"You never wake up when I knock but you'll wake up for coffee?"  
"You're the one who knocks every morning. Coffee would be much faster." He reminds me.  
I poke out my tongue, "fix my TARDIS."  
We wander into the control room and he begins fiddling with the wires. I sit down on the couch and open the books river left me explaining Gallifreyian. It only took me six days to learn it, now I practise writing it.  
Sometime light, Jack gives a shout. I look up to see him smiling from ear to ear.  
"I've done it," he cries. "We can fly! I think..."  
I jump up and start pulling the levers. On our third day, I discovered a film of river explaining how to fly. Jack runs around, pushing buttons and adjusting random dials.  
"Now, I've been thinking about how to find the doctor." He tells me as the tube in the centre of the console begins to pulse and glow.  
"OK, so we need to find Ten. He's the one who saves River in the library."  
"I know Jack, we've been over this," I say impatiently.  
"Right, so I've been thinking, and I'm pretty sure the episode before, he and Donna are in London. 19.... 1926. Agatha Christie is going to disappear and we're going to find her. Well, the doctor is."  
"I'm setting the location now." I reply.  
We hold on tight as the TARDIS crashes onto the ground. The whole room shakes and Jacks smiles.  
"Pretty good for her first flight I think." He laughs, "1926, London. TARDIS, we're gonna need some clothes."

Half an hour later, I come out to see Jack in a casual suit. I put on my hat and take his arm.  
"Welcome," he smiles, "to the Roaring Twenties."

\-----  
Third of December, 1926: Jack Bean  
We step out of the TARDIS into the busy streets of London. I look at the TARDIS and am slightly disappointed that she's not a blue police box. Our TARDIS seems to actually have a working chameleon feature and is appearing as a car.  
"Jack, how are we actually going to find The Doctor?" Harmony asks.  
"Uhhhhh, well, we need to find Agatha Christie first. Come on." We begin our walk down the street and as we round a corner almost run into a blue box.  
I turn to Harmony, smiling. She looks around.  
"I don't see him. Do you? Also, I don't actually know what he looks like so, yeah..." She says.  
I look left and look for David Tenant. I can't find him and I feel like giving up, when I notice a red head walking towards the house. Donna.  
"Come on," I say, pulling her behind me. We walk up the steps and knock on the door.  
A maid opens it.  
"Yes?"  
"Hello ma'am, we're here for cocktails." Harmony says, her American accent replaced with a posh sounding British one. The maid the raises her eyebrows.  
"Cocktails?" She asks, her voice extremely incredulous.  
"Yes, and dinner. we were supposed to meet my aunt but we just saw them go in without us. My aunt is Donna." Harmony smiles.  
The maid surveys her, clearly taking in her red hair, then opens the door and steps aside.  
"They're on the law," she says then follows us.  
"Aunt Donna, we've been looking for you every where." Harmony cries as we reach the party.  
I hang back for a moment, before stepping forward and taking the doctors hand.  
"Doctor! So good to see you again." I say, following Harmony's lead. I lean in and whisper, "Timey whimey."  
He looks extremely surprised but quickly rearranges his features into a smile. "Of course," he says, why don't you introduce yourselves."  
"Of course, how silly of me." Harmony giggles, "River Song, and my brother, John."  
"What a charming name, dear," the older woman says, "I am Lady Eddison, and this is my husband Colonel Curbishley and our son. You two boys should get on well."  
At that moment, the butler stepped forward to announce "Robina Redmond."  
She was beautiful and I couldn't help but stare as she shook hands with everyone. Well, she ignored Harmony and myself.  
The butler returned with the Reverend Golightly and I couldn't help but whisper to Donna, "any relation to Holly?" She gave me a confused look. "When-"  
I winked.  
Small talk ensued and I was ready to die when another woman drove up.  
"Ah, a lady who needs no introduction," lady Eddison cried and everyone began to clap.  
Donna and the Doctor looked confused. Harmony sent me a questioning look but I just smiled.  
Agatha Christie was here.  
\---  
Third of December, 1926: Harmony Pond:  
I was not enjoying my self. Jack had briefly explained that we weren't going to be meeting my real father, just a previous version of him.  
"They've got this thing, like, the one who regrets and the one who forgets" he had said, "because there was this episode with all the doctors. And so we're going to see the one who regrets."  
"So my real father is the one who forgets?"  
"Um, yeah." He had shrugged off my further questions and had focused back on fixing the TARDIS.  
Any way, Agatha Christie introduced herself which made the doctor and Donna go a bit mad.  
Then adults started making more small talk, so I stopped paying attention. I was brought back however when a maid started screaming about murder.  
The whole party raced to the library. Donna made some comment about the library, professor peach and a lead pipe, which mad Jack smirk and say "I'll tell you later."  
Then his face paled as if he had remembered what was going to happen.  
"Morphic residue!" The doctor said.  
"Morphic," Donna repeated, "Doesn't sound very nineteen twenties."  
"It’s left behind when certain species genetically re-encode" the doctor replied.  
"The murderer's an alien" Donna dead panned.  
"Doctor," Jack interrupted, "I'm sorry but River and I need to be going."  
He began pulling me towards the door.  
The doctor turned to him, "Why? Where are you from? What did you mean timey-whimey? Apart from the obvious we meet in the future."  
"Uhh, hard to explain, gotta go." Jack stuttered and we ran from the room. Suddenly he dropped my arm and ran back, "By the way, there's a very big library somewhere and a different Song. Also saved not safe."  
He ran back to me then turned back around, "sorry forget I said that!" He smiled then pulled me out of the house all the way to the TARDIS.  
As soon as we're in side, Jack enters a destination and the TARDIS flies off. We land a lot smoother and he tells me to go get changed.  
"Your mum told me to keep you safe, Harmony, so I wasn't going to let you anywhere near a killer wasp man." He says.  
"Wha-"  
"Don't question it, just get changed, we're going out."  
The TARDIS has put out a pair of blue jeans and a soft hoodie. Jack had shown me comfortable 2016 clothing was when compared to my post war forties dresses. He opened the door to reveal London.  
"London, 2010." He said, "I called my home number but it didn't work so I assume my family doesn't-"  
"What. The. Hell?" Standing before us is a girl dressed from head to toe in pink. She looks younger then me. She has pink hair in braids, a pink beanie and a huge fluffy hot pink vest. Her dress has is layered and her tights are patterned with hearts. On her feet are pink timberlands and she has a pink diamond on her nose.  
"I've seen some strange things," she says, "but I've never seen a door materialise onto a wall before. The universe must want me to be your friend. Lucy O'Conner, holistic bad girl."  
It's Jack and my turn to be confused.  
"Holistic..." Jack thinks, "like Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency?"  
"Well I don't know how you knew that but yes," Lucy smiles.  
"Pardon my but you don't seem very bad," I say.  
She simply smiles at me.  
"Well, Lucy," Jack says, "We're just looking for somewhere to buy Cluedo. Can you help us?"  
"Oh I love Cluedo, I've got it at home. Come on we can go and play!" She leads us along a side street then into an apartment building.  
She lets us into a large apartment. Inside is a woman with blue hair and lip piercings.  
"Lucy," she purrs, "you've brought friends."  
"Yes, Auntie Grace, we're going to play Cluedo. The universe led me to them."  
Grace nods and asks if we want snacks. Jack looks super confused and says no.  
We go into Lucy's room, which, surprisingly, is pink. As we go in I notice the door. It looks familiar. Jack sees me looking and nods.  
"It's like the door next to mine." He hisses, "But it looks older in the TARDIS. I think we'll be seeing Lucy again in the future but... It's too early for her now."  
Lucy grabs a board game and turns to us, "Why are we whispering?" She whispers.  
Jack laughs, "just trying to explain the rules to Harmony, she's never played before. By the way, I'm Jack. We came all this way with you and never got introduced." He smiles then we sit down to play.

\-----  
"So, Dirk Gently is a psychic detective," I say, taking a handful of chips.  
Jack nods, "And Todd Brotzman has a striking resemblance to Frodo."  
We're sitting at the door of the TARDIS, legs dangling into open space, bowl of chips between us.  
I shake my head, "I don't know what that means."  
"Movie night," he smiles, "let's see if this TARDIS has a cinema!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did plan to write the whole episode of Doctor who but.... Well I couldn't be bothered, so I pulled them out early. If you want to watch the episode, it's season 4 episode 7, the wasp and the unicorn.


	3. The wolf, the cat and the bird pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Harmony meet some interesting people. Interesting people are not impressed with time travel. She was gay, though. She said she was gay!

Fifth of April, 2024: Nero Adler

"You think this will work?" I asked, again.  
My sister looked at me in disgust, "you clearly have no faith in me. As long as you keep the tattoo hidden and stick to the story,"  
I raised an eyebrow but she ignored me, slowly continuing her task of hair curling.   
"But he is the Sherlock Holmes. We aren't that good."  
"I think the real question," Katherine replied, "is how good is Euros. Without her, none of this would be happening."  
"Well, if Euros-"  
"Look, Ner, you want to get mum back just as much as the rest of us to shut up why don't you."  
She shakes her head, "sorry, just as much as me. Speaking as us just comes so naturally."  
"Reasons this won't work." I say.  
"We've been planning this for a year now. We can do it." My sister says firmly. When she uses that voice, the decision is made. Despite being the youngest, she is the one in control. "Remember your lines and it will all go smoothly."

Kat and I climb out of the cab and stare up at the building.  
"This is it," I say, and she nods.  
"221b Baker Street. In the flesh."  
We walk to the step and knock on the door. I pull up the collar of my coat and duck down my head. Kat pulls at the knocker and let's it fall back. Almost immediately an old woman opens the door.  
"Hello," Kat says, "I'm looking for Sherlock Holmes. It's about a case?"  
The older woman opens the door, "you'd better come in then." She catches sight of me and tilts her head in concentration. "You look familiar young man, have I seen you before?"  
"Maybe," I say, then walk past her and up the stairs. Kat follows.

"Uhh, sit down then," John Watson looks exactly like the picture. Short, grey haired and very... Dad like. "Sherlock will be with you shortly."  
He's guessed, I'm sure of it. When we came in he looked up and froze. He's just got off the phone with Sherlock, but he hadn't said anything. He'd been whispering, "I thought she was gay," over and over ever since.   
Five minutes later, Sherlock arrives. He takes us in.  
"Mr Holmes," Kat says, "my name is Isabelle Wolfe and this is my brother James. We are here because we want you to find our mother."  
"We were holidaying in France. We were staying in a hotel on Paris when we woke up to find our mother gone and no note. This was two days ago. A member of the Paris police suggested we hire you when we told them we were Engl-"  
"Ok and now tell me why you're really here." He cuts in, "Unless you're completely devoid of emotion, you'd be more worried about your mother. Even I get upset sometimes. In fact, I don't think she disappeared at all. Also, you weren't recommended to me by the police, your pupils gave that away. Your accents, very convincing, but really, you're... American, but you've moved around a lot. So tell me why your really here or get out."  
Kat laughed softly. "Honestly, Mr Holmes," her voice had returned to its natural tone, "we wanted to see how good you were. Our mother died over a year ago. But she left us something and we haven't been able to find it. Or the people who killed her. We couldn't get to you sooner because, well, we're minors and when your parent dies, leaving you with no guardian it's often hard to travel. We found a letter recently pointing us in your direction so," she reached into her coat and pulled out the white envelope, "for you Mr Holmes."  
"Please don't read the letter now, wait until we've left," I say, "which is now. We'll be in touch, Mr Holmes."  
I stand and follow Kat back downstairs to the waiting taxi.  
"Actually took longer then I thought." She said, inside the safety of the car.  
"Yes," I agreed, "but Watson knows. We need to find the others."

\----   
Sixth of April, 2024: Katherine Adler:

"Where are they?" I ask again. Nero ignores me and Aveline picks at her nails.  
"Jack said he'd be here. When has he ever lied to us?"  
"Uhh, i don't know, maybe when he said he was from round here, then turned out to be a time travelling, never ageing Australian from nearly ten years ago?" I hiss at her.   
She pulls out her phone and reads the message in a bored voice, "4:30pm, Sixth of April, intersection of Outer Cir, Baker St and Clarence Tr. Real names."  
"Well it's nearly five so-"  
"Kat, shut up." Nero interrupted, "They're here."  
Coming around the corner of Clarence Terrace is a short girl with red curls and an oversized hoodie. Next to her, pulling a light blue suitcase, is a much taller boy. He's got on a similar outfit and seems annoyed at her.   
"Listen, Mon, I can't just remember every date in their history. I've told you a million times."  
We stand to greet them, but they look at us with blank expressions.   
"Uh, we don't want any trouble," Jack said, his accent a lot stronger then I remember.   
"Jack? Harmony?" Nero asks, "my name is Hamish Holmes. My sisters, Irene and Juliette."  
Jacks face is quite beautiful. It suddenly occurs to me what Nero clearly realised a long time ago but failed to share. Fucking time travel...  
"Holmes?" the Australian boy stutters, "as in-"  
"Sherlock." Nero tells him, "We've met before actually. Our past, your future. We're actually seeking your assistance. In a case." He points at the suitcase, "No pun intended."  
Harmony's eyes nearly bug out of her head, "A case with the Sherlock Holmes?"  
"No," Aveline replied, "His secret children."  
She hasn't taken her eyes of Jack. I touch her arm and she flinches slightly, waking up.  
She shakes her head, "I've... I've got to go. Mish, Jules, you know the plan."  
She turns and waves down a taxi.   
Nero rolls his eyes at me and I flick him.  
"So, um, what's the plan?" Jack asks, eagerly.  
"Let's go somewhere more private." Nero smiles.

"We were born in America, but we grew up in Finland. Well, actually, by the time we were twelve we'd lived in six different countries. We had to move around because our moth-"  
"Your mother was Irene Adler," Jack interrupts me, "She was in so much trouble. Ugh, in like three different interviews Benedict Cumberbatch said that Sherlock and Irene banged after Karachi."  
"Wow, everything was wrong with that," Nero mutters.  
"But she never told him, obviously, Mycroft would have found out. My god this is even better then the TARDIS, Harmony" Jack starts pacing the hotel room, "so Euros. You have to have met Euros?"  
"Obviously," I reply, "We're literally geniuses."  
"Jack. Stop." Harmony barks, she turns to me, "What's the plan?"  
"Thank you," I smile, "We are going to rob three places at once."  
"As far as Sherlock knows, there are only two of us, Kat and I," Nero tells them.  
"Kat?" Jack asks, "oh different names. This is so cool. Do you have like twelve different aliases?"  
"Yes, moving on, I'm not going to be caught but Kat and Bird will. The police will be confused, Sherlock will be after us and you two will get the joy of breaking into the apartment."  
I swear to god, Jack's about to shit himself with excitement.

\----

Seventh of April, 2024: Aveline Adler:

"What the fuck?" I hiss into my phone, my eyes flick to the mirror and I meet the drivers eyes.  
"Look calm down, Bird, maybe I forgot to mention how far back in my past you'd meet."  
"Oh yeah, that's likely, you just FORGOT to mention that was going to be meeting Baby Jack, as opposed to my Boyfriend Jack! For fucks sake," i look out the window and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I've got to go take care of you." I look at the driver and motion for him to pull over.  
I get out of the cab and rearrange my coat. 

The black door in front of me is one I've seen many times in photos. The house in Belgravia we've been told never to go to. I slip the key in the lock and let myself in.   
Small streams of sunlight allow me to see the dust swirling as I move into the house. Upstairs, third door on the right.   
Inside is an old black trunk exactly where he said it would be. I open it to reveal guns, masks and other various weapons. I text Jack a quick thank you and switch off my phone. Also inside the trunk is the blue prints we'd failed to get our hands on as well as the guard schedule for the next two weeks.   
I am just about to close it when I hear a floorboard creak behind me. I snatch one of the guns and swing around.   
"How?" Female. Late forties early fifties. Not a stranger to guns. Had a key to get in. A familiar set of pearls.  
"Hello Kate." I smile, "My name is Irene Adler. I believe you knew my mother."  
She lowers her gun and I do the same.   
"I've been watching this house for nearly seventeen years. Why are you here now?"  
"My mother died a little over a year ago, not long after that, you received her pearls. The house belongs to me now."  
"But how did this stuff get in here?" Kate shakes her head, "No one has been near this place since Irene left."  
"Mm, I have a guy." I wave my hand, dismissively, "unimportant. You need to forget I was ever here. And loose the key. You haven't seen her for years and you never will, move on."  
She looks as if I've shot her. Ugh, humans. Feelings. Don't need them right now.  
I take a deep breath.  
"I know she left you money. Take a trip. Get out of the house. Meet people. Move on Kate." I sigh.  
"I'm sorry. Emotion isn't my strong point, it's Kat's. Look, I've got things to do... Could you.... Go?"  
She looks at me, confused. Tears begin to well up, "K-Kat?"  
"Uhh, yeah, mum named my sister after you. Now, leave? Please?"  
God, I'm so bad at this. She finally takes the hint though and turns, heading out the door.   
"Look, maybe we can call you some time and talk about her?" I call to her retreating figure. She turns, smiling.  
"I'd like that," she sniffs, "Very much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So I started with a plan, took a long break in the middle and then finished it quickly. It's not very good. *finger guns out*

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> So this is my first fanfiction that actually gets published.... I hope you like it. Sorry of the characters seem ooc, I'm trying my best. Also sorry for editorial mistakes. I have a plan for this though!


End file.
